nationhubfandomcom-20200213-history
Ovinian Empire
Ovinian Empire Officially - State of the Ovinian Empire The Ovinian Empire is the second oldest nation on the NationHub, only behind Helvetia, and by far the largest nation. Its capital is Marino, lying on the Imperial Sea. It lays claim to many islands scattered about the Imperial Sea and Eastern Sea, and also to the Imperial Western Protectorate. It is considered the most powerful nation on the NationHub, boasting the largest military and economy, and controlling the Montedale Pass, the passage that connects east and west via water. History The Ovinian Empire started out as a group of settlers idolizing sheep, (hence the name Ovinian). They settled in what was at the time, the Cow Empire, an early nation state worshiping cows. These early Ovinian settlers founded the city of Woolonium on an island nearby the capital city of the Cow Empire. For a period, these settlers lived peacefully within the Cow Empire, but tensions began to rise and the Ovinians grew in strength and numbers. Eventually the Ovinians launched the Imperial Revolution, ending the power of the Cow Empire (though it would survive a little while longer). From their capital of Woolonium, the Ovinian Empire was declared and began a series of expansions. First moving north, they gained power over the area that would eventually become the city of Marino. Imperial settlers began moving around by ship, claiming islands and reaching as far south as Humsat which was founded around this time. Moving southwards on the continent, the Ovinians found and claimed the, at the time, natural Montedale Pass. This southwards expansion eventually lead to their interactions with Koivu, a newly formed nation, which lead to the Imperial-Koivuese war that ended in an Imperial defeat, and the remnants of the Cow Empire which were wiped off the map for good. The Ovinians also ran into the nation of Carestia, fighting a breif war that once again led to Imperial defeat. For a period, the Empires expansion stagnated, but seaborne expeditions led to the settling and claiming of the Imperial Western Territory, and the Imperial Western Protectorate. Settlers from the Ovinian Empire landed in many of the western nations, becoming part of their founding groups. Many moved into the vast southern continent, which while now settled with Ovinians, was not part of the empire yet. The Empire later claimed this area in the Imperial Southern Annexation, which led to some minor grievances from the locals who had grown accustomed to their autonomous lifestyles. Imperial territory after the Southern Annexation would not grow any more, as by this point the entirety of the area that would later harbor Churra and Humsat was now mapped. The economy exploded as iron production and ship building took off. During the Western War, the Ovinian Empire would join on the side of Cabo Sultas, turning the tide of the war with its large military. After this, the nation of Kommandrea was founded by the Chen Dynasty, and the World Nations (WN) was founded. Kommandrea and the Ovinians came into conflict, but it never escalated to war, the peace being the first actions of the WN. This did however prompt the Ovinians to begin mapping more of the world. The Ovinians assisted in founding both the Republic of Eastern Aureas, and the Republic of Boreas, the latter becoming the second Chen Dynastic nation. Boreas soon became destructive, and was dismantled by a coalition of which the Ovinian Empire was part of. Boreas fell, and the Ovinians oversaw the expansion of Shim-Dao into former Borean territory. Around this time, Sheep worship and idolization died out in favor of atheism and Christianity, and most importantly, the Empire moved its capital from Woolonium to the newly founded city of Marino. Marino quickly grew to be one of the largest cities in the world, eventually surpassing Woolonium as the largest city. Marino was home to some of the finest Imperial architecture, and the tallest building, the Marino lighthouse. The emperors palace was constructed, and the Empire sat in peace, constructing the beginnings of the global highway system. This peace lasted until the empire found itself engaged in the Karagatanian War, against the third Chen Dynastic nation of Karagatan. The Empire joined a coalition and put the nation down, giving its land to the newly established Hellenic Union. The Empire entered a peace after this, lasting up to this day, and worked on bettering itself. The railroad was invented, connecting Marino and Helvetia City.